


good luck charm

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Clingy, David is nervous about Matteo failing, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, matteo doesnt know her, needy, whats distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: David is really worried Matteo is going to fail his examTakes place before the new clip on June 12th





	good luck charm

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was the first thing I did when I woke up. Imagine being that whipped for davenzi, pray for me

"It'll be fine." Matteo insists, squeezing David's hand as they walk to school. 

"Are you sure? I swear you didn't study enough." David says panicked. "Maybe I should of left yesterday,  I was too distracting. "

"Hey!" Matteo says as he stops walking,  pulling his boyfriend close to look at him,  "Its too late to worry about it now, I have to take it in 15 minutes.  Besides, don't ever regret kissing me " Matteo glares.

David smiles through the anxious feeling and leans up to kiss him,  "I just ---you failed last time _and_ you were cheating. How does that happen?"

"Turns out I'm really shitty at making cheat sheets too." Matteo responds as they start walking again. 

"You can't fail, okay? I'll break up with you if you do. "

"Is that supposed to be an incentive ? That just might stress me out more than anything."

"Seriously though, like we're not going on our trip if you dont pass, there won't be a reason to celebrate." He says opening the front door of the school when they arrive.

"Yeah there will, I'll be a senior, you'll be in university.  Could be kind of hot." Matteo raises his brow suggestively. 

David rolls his eyes and pushes Matteo back up against a wall beside his classroom, "I'm serious."

"I know,  just relax" He insists. "I feel ready, I'm fine."

David sighs a bit of relief and nods, pulling back but Matteo wraps his hand around David's back and pulls him closer so he's pressed against him as he leans back against the wall,  "Now that you're done freaking out, can I get a good luck kiss or something?"

Matteo goes to lean in but David looks down to get something out of his pocket and gives it to Matteo.

"What the hell is this?' He ask examining the object. 

"I don't know but I found it at the pool, the day we kissed. It's a good luck charm."

"What luck did you have?"

"I got you" David smirks as he leans in and finally kisses his boyfriend's lips. Matteo wraps his arms around David's neck,  not wanting him to pull away.  They keep making out until they hear,

"Mr. Florenzi, you have 30 seconds to be in my class before the door closes or you will not retake the exam." His teacher says as she bypasses them.

David is the one that pulls back after giving Matteo one final kiss, "Good luck"

"Stop" Matteo says grumpy pulling David back to him,  "She said 30 seconds. So I saw this on your instagram" He says holding up the obscure, red object. David nods in reply.

"I had no clue what it meant, you're so cute" Matteo smiles grabbing David by his shirt for another kiss but David puts his foot down, "Alright, you need to go. "

"One more" He insists.

David gives Matteo a quick peck before backing away,  needing to physically separate themselves, "I'll wait here."

"You don't have to" Matteo says as he takes small, progressive steps to the class 3 feet away. 

"But I want to" David smiles as Matteo reaches his arms out to David with his bottom lip pouted out, wanting one last hug or kiss. 

"Mr. Florenzi, my door is closing now." The teacher says as she starts handing out exams.

David blows him a final kiss, I love you and good luck as Matteo smiles and scurries into the class, looking at the exam with a smile. He just needs to not think about David for 90 minutes.  90 minutes, he can do that and then he will be free to spend the rest of the summer with the boy of his dreams 

 


End file.
